


Fur

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [12]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Body Hair, Fluff, Kitty!Fenris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another wonderful Kmeme prompt. Fenris is fascinated with all of Anders' hair and they discover neither of them minds if Fenris gets to do a little petting for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur

Fenris sat astride Ander’s shins as he lay atop one of the bigger cots, the mage as naked as he was. Much like every other slow step they had taken on their path to intimacy, neither of them seemed to be in a big hurry to take the final step. At the moment they seemed to be content to explore each other’s bodies.

Anders had his hands laced beneath his head watching him with a rather amused smirk. He was lightly running his fingers along Anders’ thigh, fascinated with the hair that seemed to sprout everywhere. Fenris had always been interested in the body hair that most human males were covered in but this was the first opportunity he had to sate that curiosity.

He slowly ran his hand up towards the mass of curls at Anders’ groin. The slightly darker hair stood on end as he pushed up. Fenris smoothed them back down, watching the mage for signs of discomfort. It didn’t seem to matter which direction he petted, the amused smirk didn’t change.

“You’re lucky I’m not ticklish,” Anders said softly.

“Does this bother you?” Fenris asked as he smoothed the hair back down.

“No. I’m not usually the one being petted though,” he replied. His amused smirk turned briefly to a more genuine smile. “I just never think about it.”

“Human hair has always fascinated me,” said Fenris evenly. He scooted forward a little, two fingers pushing into the coarse curls at the base of his cock, tugging gently to straighten them. “There’s so much of it.”

Anders hummed contentedly as Fenris crawled up a little further. The hair on his stomach was sparse except for a trail that led downward to his groin. He marveled at how much softer this trail was than the hair that surrounded his privates. Fenris slid his fingers up and then back down, still watching closely for signs of distress.

“It’s all so different,” Fenris said quietly. “Soft here.” He smoothed down the trail back into the dense patch at his crotch. “Coarse and stiff, curly when everywhere else it’s straight.” Fenris leaned forward running his fingers through the patches on his chest to brush lightly at his chin and cheek. “Prickly.”

“That would be a bit softer if I’d let it grow out,” said Anders finally pulling his hands out from under his head. One disappeared between them, rearranging their stiffening members, the other resting lightly on his thigh.

“Why don’t you?” Fenris asked curiously his fingers still skating across the stiff bristles at his cheek.

“I tried growing a beard once when I was younger,” he said smiling. “I thought if I looked a little different the Templars wouldn’t catch me so quickly. It itched like mad and I had to get rid of it.”

Fenris smiled as he leaned over to catch the mage’s lips, his fingers moving into the hair on top of his head. Anders’ hands had settled at his hips and they slid up his sides slightly. Fenris hummed contentedly as their tongues danced. He sat up, both of them slightly breathless, sliding his hands down Anders’ chest. The mage sighed happily and his hands moved back to rest on Fenris’ hips.

“I think I like being petted,” Anders murmured after a moment. “It’s just as nice as running my fingers through your fur…in a different way of course.”

Anders’ member was now quite hard, lying on his stomach partly covering the trail of hair that led down to it. Fenris leaned over again pressing their lips together as he rolled his hips. The soft scratch of his pubic hair against his own hairless genitals felt wonderful so he did it again. Anders moaned softly, moving a hand between them to catch their cocks and hold them together as he continued to rut against him.

With his hands now pressed flat to the cot supporting himself as he rolled their hips together, Fenris groaned and turned his head to the side. Anders pulled him down a little, kissing along his jaw then nuzzling into his neck. His stubble scratched sensitive skin and Fenris groaned again. There was soon a sticky mess between them and he sat up long enough for Anders to clean them up.

Fenris settled down on top of him afterwards, their cheeks pressed together. He squirmed every now and then to feel the scratch of the hairy human beneath him, his fingers carding through Anders’ thick blonde locks. The mage was content, his arms wrapped around Fenris’ waist. Their breathing was beginning to slow, his fingers gradually stopping still buried in his hair.

“I wish we had a bed,” Anders sighed softly. “Then we could cuddle properly like this.”

“That does sound…nice,” said Fenris reluctantly rousing himself. “I’d hate to smother you however.”

“Maybe we can talk Hawke into getting us a small bed,” said Anders smiling. “Then you could choose if you want to sleep as Fenris or Kitty.”

“Perhaps,” Fenris said sleepily.

It would be nice to spend the night as an elf with no one else listening or watching them. The only chance they had as things stood now was when they had to spend a night out of Kirkwall. He shifted forms and stayed where he was sprawled on Anders’ stomach. Immediately there were fingers in his fur, scratching and stroking until Fenris began purring. Sleep took them quickly, both content with the way things were at the moment.


End file.
